The advertising world today is experiencing rapid changes. Performance of regular banner advertising and email marketing is declining, and companies are attracted by innovative forms of advertising, such as pay per performance advertising.
Short Message Service (SMS) messages have become an important communication method. It is estimated that every year people in Italy alone send more than 20 billion SMS messages, roughly equal to 80 million SMS messages a day. SMS messages may be sent via the Internet at reduced costs compared to SMS messages sent through cellular telecommunications networks. For example, in Italy, of the 80 million SMS messages sent daily, roughly 20% are sent via the Internet. Sending SMS messages via the Internet is becoming increasingly common.